Episode 4053 (16th August 1996)
Plot Judy is upset because she's jealous. Ida tries to cause trouble for Sally but Sally manipulates her by telling her that she's the top machinist. Gary asks Samantha to tell Judy she's thinking of buying the bike. She is amused and accuses him of being under the thumb. He is puzzled when she tells him that she'd want it for £700. Liz moves out of No.11 and she wishes Andy luck with Jim. Becky relaxes and starts to enjoy being with Des and Claire. Gail is disappointed when the boy on the video isn't Nick. She and Martin fear for Nick as the boy was definitely using his cash card. Jim moves back into No.11 not sure if it was worth the fight. Audrey tries to look on the bright side of Nick's disappearance but Gail spells out her fears. Becky is upset to find Claire and Des kissing. She accuses them of not wanting her around and kicks Claire. Gary is confused when, in front of Judy, Samantha gives him £680 for the bike. Judy is thrilled when Samantha tells her that Gary's buying her a dishwasher. Gary realises he's lost his bike but doesn't know what to do. Jim is upset to discover Andy is planning to move out so he can live with Anne. Claire assures Becky that she often thinks of Jeff but she's not a nun and has to carry on. She accuses Becky of only talking about Jeff when she wants to get at her. Des assures her that he's not trying to take Jeff's place. Josie tells the Websters that she's been to the bank and they'd accept £25,000 for the garage. She urges them to buy it as she wants to salvage something. The Websters are excited at the thought. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor *Waterway in Cheshire Notes *Final appearance of Ellie Haddington as Josie Clarke. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Josie makes Sally and Kevin an offer they will find hard to refuse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,570,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes